My Beautiful Nightmare
by Jemma Loves Twilight
Summary: This was actually a Reneslec dream I had a few nights ago. Its short.I dont really know how to explain it,all i can really say is that Renesmee has a dream weird dream about Alec. Give it a chance, it is actually like a teaser for my other Reneslec story


Title: My Beautiful Nightmare

Couples: Alec/Renesmee Alec/OC

Summary: Renesmee keeps having this weird dream. It haunts her every night and is a constant reminder of her and Alecs relationship I actually had this dream a few nights ago, it was in Renesmees POV, I couldn't remember every detail but I tried my best to remember everything.

(RPOV)

I found myself surrounded by people, all of them wearing cloaks. Half of them were red and the other half were black. I stumbled around, being pushed and shoved by all the cloaked people. I somehow end up in a dark room. I could see nothing at first, but slowly I see a large figure walk up to me. I back up against a wall, trying to get away from this figure. It stops in front of me and looks down at me.

"Stay away from the red cloaks, they are your enemy." What the hell is this thing talking about?!

"Enemy? What enemy?!" the figure started to slowly back up.

"They will keep you from what you need Renesmee, you will find him within the black cloaks." Then he disappeared. I felt around the wall for a door knob, I was unable to see nothing. When I finally found a door knob I twisted it and slowly opened the door. I was greeted by a bright light, when I walked out of the room I was back in the black and red sea of cloaked people. I will find him within the black cloaks… who is 'him'? I try to get away from all the read cloaks, some of them grab onto me and try to hold me back. I have to use all my might to get away from them. I saw a patch of black cloaks up ahead. I tried to run to the little patch but somebody in a red cloak grabbed a hold of my arm and turned me around so I was facing him.

"Leave Italy, you don't belong here." I felt my heart speed up as he let go of me and I stumbled backwards. I fell down and looked around me. I'm in Italy, why the hell am I in Italy? I struggled to get up, when I finally got up on my feet I looked for any body in a black cloak. _You will find him within the black cloaks_. I took a deep breath and tried to collect myself. Who am I trying to find? I looked up and noticed that I wasn't outside, I was inside a big building of some sort. I was running up and down the halls, only finding red cloaked people. I leaned against a wall and sighed. There was no point in me doing this, I don't know who I'm looking for. I turned around and saw that there was a group of people in black cloak. Then the name hit me like a ton of bricks. I know who I'm looking for. I ran to the black cloaked people, looking under their hoods but never seeing the face I need to see the most. I feel myself starting to panic, tears start to stream down my face but I never go to wipe them away. Finally I start screaming his name, hoping that maybe he would come to me.

"Alec! ALEC!" I scream is name louder and louder as I pass each group of black cloaked people. I was ready to give up, I needed to. I couldn't take it. He wasn't here and I was just wasting my time. I keep my head down as I walk to a bench and sit down. I have no idea what made me look up, but I did. At the end of the bench was a group of black cloaked people.

"Alec" I whispered softly. Somebody turned around and I stood up. he stood up as well and took his hood off. I smiled wide when I saw Alec, my heart went into overdrive as I stared at him. His bright red wide eyes, his full lips, his flawless face.

"Renesmee" he said softly. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me tight and kissed my forehead. I whispered in is ear.

"I have been looking all over for you." I gently pushed me off of him, forcing me to unwrap my legs from his waist. He put his hood back over his head and I frowned.

"Renesmee what are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here" I felt my heart slowly breaking.

"Alec I'm here for you, why don't you want me?" I heard Alec sigh and he pulled me close to him, I looked at him and then he kissed me passionately. When he pulled back from the kiss he sighed.

"I wasn't supposed to do that… Renesmee I need to get you somewhere safe, take my hand and keep up okay?" I nodded my head laced my fingers with his. He started to walk fast, basically dragging me along behind him. He shoved people away and walked faster when we passed a group of red cloaked people. We stopped at this big door and he let go of my hand.

"Go in there and don't come out okay? There are other people in there, you wont be alone but you have to stay quiet." I nodded my head and he went to turn around but I put my hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"where are you going?!"

"Renesmee I have to go, the people in the red cloaks… I just need to get back to our kind." I looked around at all the red cloaked people who were just watching Alec

"Alec what's going on? Why are you… running from these people?" Alec looked down

"Renesmee they can kill us… these humans, they have no mercy." I blinked.

"Humans? Alec why are you running from humans?! You can kill them all by yourself!" he shook his head and looked up at me.

"No Renesmee I cant! You don't understand, these humans are very powerful. Just please get inside and stay here, they cant harm you in there" I didn't understand anything at all but I nodded my head and did what Alec told me to do. When I was about to open the door Alec pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear.

"Renesmee no matter what happens I want you to know that I will always love you, and don't believe anybody if they tell you otherwise." I looked up at him and smiled wide.

"I love you too Alec." He gave me a small smile then he opened the door for me and pushed me inside. I didn't have the chance to tell him bye because he shut the door. I looked around the room, this room was dark also, it had a few candles lit on small tables. The room was huge and it was filled with benches. It wasn't very full but I didn't know where to sit. I settled on a bench on the end. I sat down and closed my eyes. What am I supposed to do now? I just got Alec back and I already lost him. I opened my eyes and saw a girl with strawberry blond hair was sitting in front of me. She turned around and gave me a sweet smile.

"Your Renesmee right?" she whispered and I nodded my head. Somebody that was sitting on the other end of the bench gave the both of us a dirty look and I looked down.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He still had some pictures of you laying around." I looked up at her.

"Who had pictures of me?" she got up and sat down next to me, I turned my body so I was facing her.

"My boyfriend." I just looked at her. How am I supposed to know who her boyfriend was?

"Alec." She said after I didn't reply. My heart stopped and my mind started spinning.

"Alec? Like Alec Volturi?" she nodded her head and I shook my head hard and fast, tars slowly running down my face.

"No, Alec is my boyfriend." I whispered. She let out a short laugh and got up.

"Please Renesmee, you wish he still was, he broke up with you months ago, get over it." She walked out of the room. I was frozen, I wouldn't move at all, I felt more and more tears streaming down my face. I finally pulled my knees up to my chest and let a sob out. Alec broke up with me? But he loves me, I know he does. I l et more sobs out and closed my eyes, trying to clear everything out. When I opened my eyes I was sitting on a bed in a bright room. I quickly jumped up.

"Renesmee calm down, what's wrong?" I turned around and smiled when I saw my father. He was typing away on his laptop.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" he looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm just here. Oh I have this DVD for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a thin DVD case and handed it to me. I had no cover and when I opened it there was no name on the DVD

"What is it?" I returned his attention back to his laptop.

"Oh I really don't know, all I know is that its for you." I bit my bottom lip and put the DVD in. I hit play and the movie started to play. At first it was dark, then I saw Jane and Aro. I sighed, why do I have a DVD with the Volturi in it? Some other people where in it then I saw Alec. I tried my hardest to hold my tears in, but once I saw miss strawberry blond dance right into his arms and kiss him I lost it. I got up and started throwing things around the room, I was sobbing and yelling. Daddy got up and tried to stop me.

"Why?!" I screamed

"Why would he do this to me! He loves me! He told me so! So why do I have a video of him kissing another fucking girl!? This isn't right! I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't do anything to deserve this! He is mind daddy! He is my boy friend! Mine! That bitch stole him from me!" daddy wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down.

"Renesmee shh, its okay, just forget him." I clung to my father as I sobbed. He told me he loves me no matter what… he was my everything, and now he left me all alone.

I jolted up and out of bed, sweat and tears were running down my face. My bangs were matted down to my forehead, and my clothes clung to my body. I sighed and looked at the clock. 1:59 in the morning. I had another dream about _him._ When was this going to end? I sat down on my bed and leaned over and opened the top drawer to my end table. I pulled out a bag filled with envelopes, all of them addressed to me, all of them written by the same vampire that will always own my heart. I pulled out he last letter I ever got from him and sighed. I turned to the last page and reread the last paragraph again.

_Renesmee, you know I love you, but we just aren't working out. Please don't think that this is your fault, because it isn't. Well remember how I told you that we have a new member to the Guard? Well she kind of likes me, and it is really hard staying faithful to you while I have this strawberry blond throwing herself at me. Kaylee and I have nothing going on, so don't think that I cheated on you. I'm just breaking up with you so I wont end up cheating on you. Don't you think it is better this way Nessie? We live half way across the world from each other, we never really see each other. Now we can both have somebody that is there for us. Renesmee no matter what I will always love you. You will always be my first love, no matter what anybody says. Just promise me you will move on? I don't want to hear that you are alone, because then I would just feel even worse. Nesse I want to thank you for giving me the chance in the first place, I loved every moment we spent together, and everything we shared. Please don't hate me, trust me I'm only doing this for us. _

_Love you no matter what,_

_Alec _

I sighed and put the letter back in the bag and threw the bag on the floor. I curled up in a ball and tried to hold in my tears as I rocked myself back and forth. I never wrote him back, it has been months since I last heard from him. And for months I have been having this same dream but I could never figure out who the red cloaked people are. I stopped rocking back and forth and just laid flat on my bed. I sometimes wonder if he ever thinks about me. Aro wrote to daddy once, he told dad that Alec was all depressed and that him and Kaylee never got together. I didn't know if I should believe him or not, daddy seemed to believe him, although he would never admit it. One night daddy and I were talking about the dream, he told me that all the red cloaked people were the people that loved me and didn't want me to get hurt anymore by the stupid members of the Volturi Guard. I laughed when he said that but now I'm starting to believe it.


End file.
